For new eyes
by The Epitome of Insanity
Summary: She would do anything for new eyes even become an ANBU, slaughter an innocent village, and murder her own shishou. MadaSaku. AU.


**AN: This is not going to be the best story ever but I did try so yeah. Also I do not own Naruto.**

****For new eyes

* * *

Sakura sat in front of the cracked mirror with nothing but a blank expression on. She was in nothing but a white shirt and pair of shorts, her headband was covering her eyes. She chained to the chair but she didn't mind for this was part of the exam. If she passed this she was to become an ANBU.

"Haruno Sakura, you are now going to withstand unbearable pain and torture. Are you sure you want to proceed?" The ANBU in a bear mask said. Sakura blankly staring ahead.

"Yes, I wish to proceed with the exams." She said in a monotone voice staring into the mirror.

"Then the last part of the ANBU exam, may begin." He said, casting a genjutsu.

-_genjutsu_-

_It was dark. That was all she knew for she had no vision. She could feel electricity enter through her body and the searing pain that followed it. _

_It was kind of funny they chose this memory out of all the others. They could've choose the day her parents were savagely murdered by Suna ninja or they day she was raped by a daimyo on a seduction mission or perhaps the day she was blinded by Sasori but no, they choose the day she was killed by Sasuke. _

"_Sa-suke...ku-kun...!" She managed to get out as blood filled her mouth and dripped down her blue lips._

"_Even in your final minutes, you are annoying." Sasuke said with his ever present smirk on his face. Sakura knew he had it on even though she was blind. At least she could hear his voice._

"_I...st-still...love...you..." She whispered, the words were barely audible but Sasuke heard them as if they were shouted. _

"_I still don't love you." He said, pulling out his sword and pushing Sakura to the ground._

"_Goodbye." Her last word hung in the air and in his ears. _

"_Goodnight." He muttered. Those were the last words she heard until she was sucked into the void._

_-into the void-_

"_Wake up." The voice commanded. It was dark and menacing just like Sasuke but somewhat more comforting. _

_She sat up from what she was laying on, which felt like a cot but she couldn't see so she couldn't be sure._

"_Who are you?" She said warily. _

"_Some one you will know latter. I have revived you and can give you back you're sight, but in return for these things you must do something for me ." They said, touching her face. The hand was gloved but Sakura could feel that the hand was callous and wrinkled._

"_What do you want?" She said intrigued._

"_I want you join the ANBU and get as much information as you can then betray the village and return to me. When you come back I will give you a pair of new eyes." The voice said standing up and helping her up too. _

"_How will I know where to go?" She asked._

"_I will send someone. They're name will be Zetsu." The voice said, fading away and leaving Sakura standing outside the gate to Konoha with the head of Uchiha Sasuke __in her hand._

_-reality-_

"You have passed the ANBU exams, congratulations." The bear-ANBU said, unchaining Sakura from the chair.

"Gomen." She said getting up then follow his chakra signature down the hall and into the office of the Hokage.

"Haruno Sakura has passed the ANBU exams." The ANBU said bowing before the Hokage.

"Congratulations, Sakura. I am not surprised that you passed I wouldn't expect more from my pupil." Tsunade said touching Sakura on the shoulder.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said in the same emotionless tone she has been using since she lost her eyesight.

"Kuma, take Sakura to get her armor fitted." Tsunade said sending them off.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kuma said, going down the same corridor and into the storage room where they kept the shinobi vests, headbands, and of course ANBU uniforms.

"Sit down over there." Kuma said point to a bench.

"I'm blind, you idiot. I can't see where you are pointing." She said, using her chakra to send out a wave to see where he was pointing to. When it bounced off the chair, she sat down.

"Here is your undershirt, pants, armor, gloves, cloak, sandals, arm-guards, and finally mask." Kuma said handing her the clothing and then pushed her towards the dressing room.

"I know where I'm going!" She said smacking him upside the head.

"How, you can't even see?" He asked raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"I send out my chakra in a wave and when it bounces off an object, I know where to go. It like of echolocation." She explained, turning around and shutting the door to the dressing room.

After she slipped on the clothes except the mask, she went out to see Kuma.

"Do they all fit?" She asked Kuma who was currently twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes. Now give me that mask, it does not fit you that well." He said grabbing the mask and setting it on a rack with a bunch of similar masks. He then looked through the masks trying to find one that suited Sakura until he found the one he was looking for. Upon finding the mask, he grabbed it and handed it to Sakura.

"What is it?" She asked with a faint hint of curiosity in her voice.

"A bat." He said, waiting for her to put on the mask.

"Hm...funny..." She muttered, slipping on the mask then turning to face Kuma.

"You look terrifying, Koumori." He said using Sakura's official ANBU name.

"I have pink hair, Kuma." She said sarcastically, stalking off to find the Hokage.

_-mission-_

"Koumori, finish her off." The ANBU captain ordered as he and her cell members stood in the blood of the fifty villagers they killed.

"Hai, Kawauso." She said plunging the katana into the belly of the toddler.

"W-why...d-did...y-you...d-do...th-is...?...I...th o-thought...s-shinobi...w-were...good...?" The kid managed out through her bloody lips.

"Shinobi are tools. We are neither good or bad. We are just objects that the village will use to get to their goals. We are nothing more than tools." Sakura said, landing a final blow.

"Good, Koumori." Kawauso said placing a gloved hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah..." She said her voice more hollow than ever.

"We still have few more villagers to the west to take care of. I have confidence that you can take care of them." The captain said, removing his hand from Sakura's shoulder and then disappearing into the brush.

"Killing innocent children, Konoha has met an all time low." A voice said from behind Sakura. It was same voice from the void.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked her voice hinting a little bit of fear.

"I will introduce myself when the time is right." The voice said, walking out from behind Sakura and cupping her masked face in their hand.

"What do you want?" She said her voice still hinted with fear.

"I want information on Konoha." He said letting go of her face.

"It is all in the scroll. I also have the locations of the new jinchuurikis." She said, handing them the scrolls.

"Nice. I decided to fix our little arrangement. You will kill Tsunade then come back to me and I will give you new eyes." The voice said, stuffing the scrolls into they're cloak.

"Hai." Sakura said her voice losing all fear and emotion.

"Good. You will kill her a month from now and my subordinate will be waiting at the border between The Land of Rain and The Land of Fire." The voice said fading away, leaving Sakura standing in the clearing alone with corpses of the people she killed.

_- betrayal-_

It was the night. The night of her betrayal.

Sakura had a simple long-sleeved black shirt on with a fishnet underneath, a pair of black pants, some bandages to cover her eyes, her Katana strapped to her back, a hooded black cloak on over her clothes, and her ANBU mask strapped her face.

She was ready.

Quietly as a bat in the night, she snuck into the Hokage tower. Using her chakra echolocation, she found Tsunade drunk and almost passed out on her desk.

_This is going to be easier than I thought._ Sakura thought as she silently snuck through an open window. She then run through the corridor leading to the office and then hide behind a wall. She then listened for any shinobi that might be in there. There was none.

She then made her way towards Tsunade's desk and drew her katana.

"Sa-kura, what are you doing at my desk at eleven at night?" Tsunade said drunkenly, giggling then slouching in her chair.

"I'm sorry, Shisou." Sakura said swing the sword at Tsunade's neck and hearing as her head fell to the floor. Sakura picked it up by the hair.

"I'm sorry." She said placing her katana back in it's sheath then dashing out the back door. She then picked up speed as she raced through the forest of Konoha, trying to put a distance between her and ANBU that were sure to be following her.

It took an two hours to reach the border of The Land of Fire and The Land of Rain. She then searched for The voice's subordinate. Two hours passed and the subordinate chakra signature was still non existent. That was until she found herself engulfed by a pair of arms.

"Let me go!" She yelped sending lighting based chakra through her body so her skin would electrocute the person upon touch. The person dropped her instantly.

"**Fuck! That hurt! **_Are you Sakura Haruno?" _ The person said in two different voices.

"Yes. Are you Zetsu?" Sakura asked warily, her electric armor still buzzing.

"_Yes. He sent us to find you." _One voice said.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" Sakura asked, growing quite uncomfortable carrying Tsunade's head.

"**None. We are teleporting there." **Zetsu's other voice said, reaching for Sakura's hand. Sakura grabbed his hand and disappeared into the tree.

-_unknown-_

Sakura kneeled before The voice. He glided down from where he was sitting and stood in front of her.

"You have not disappointed me. You did everything I ordered and did it flawlessly. I will grant you new eyes." He said with a hint of pride.

"When will I get them?" She asked, her voice dripping with anticipation.

"Now." He said grabbing her by her cloak and disappeared into the void.

-eyes-

"I'm going to remove the bandages now. It will be quite painful and bright when they come off." The voice said, undoing bandages that were over Sakura's new eyes. The bandages fell to the floor as blinding light enter Sakura's vision.

"It's hurts!" She said covering her eyes in pain. He just grabbed her chin and ripped away her hands.

"Blink." He simply instructed. Sakura did as she was told. The blinding white abyss turned in a blur of black, orange, and red which then after a few minutes turned into a tall man in a orange swirl mask and black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Who are you?" She asked fully capable of seeing the man behind the voice.

"Uchiha Madara, the leader of the Akatsuki." He said putting the whole mystery to rest.

"Madara. It's quite a nice name." She said getting up off the chair she was sitting on and walking over to the mirror on the wall. A pair of Mangekyo Sharingan cladded eyes were staring back at her.

"Whose eyes are these?" She asked staring at the red doujutsu that was permanently her's.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, the name hit her in the gut like a brick. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come.

"...oh..." She said quietly, twiddling her thumbs.

"You should be grateful, those are an extremely powerful pair of Sharingan." Madara said removing his uncomfortable mask. His Sharingan shinned red in the candlelight.

"I am grateful." She said looking at Madara then back at her reflection. She then looked at Madara. Her heart skipped a beat.

Has she fallen to love him?

_No. He has given me these eyes and is now my leader. I can not fall in love. I still love Sasuke...no I don't love Sasuke...I love him. _She mentally ran around in circles as pair of hand gripped her shoulders. Her face turned red. The hands start to travel down her body in till they were at her pants.

"I know you want it and I want it too. Besides I need to revive the clan anyway." Madara smiled his eyes gleaming with lust.

"I'd be honored to be you're matriarch." Sakura said, showing the same facial expression.

"Heh, Uchiha Sakura." He said sliding off his cloak and blowing out the candle.

-end-


End file.
